


I Still Don't Think I Did Anything Wrong

by Elli0t



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Angst, Arguing, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Mean Girls, Swearing, Unrequited Love, dave is a cockblock, i dont know if this qualifies as angst, lol as if anyone in this fandom cares about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli0t/pseuds/Elli0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been doing things Dave does not approve of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Don't Think I Did Anything Wrong

The bed creaked under the weight of the two males. John giggled into Dirk's mouth as thier lips collided in the most delicious way. The older of the two pulled away for a moment.

"Sure you're alright with this?"

John replied by pulling Dirk on top of him and looking into the other's eyes. 

"Of course I am, Dave won't be home for another hour anyways." 

Now that he had a green light, Dirk took the oppurtunity to place little kisses from John's chin to his neck. An intake of breathe from the Heir only encouraged the onslaught from Bro's mouth. 

Just as the trail of kisses started to lead down to the button on John's pants, the door clicked.

 "Hey Bro, did you ge-" Dave stopped. The mail that had been in his hands fluttered to the ground. A flush that the brunette had never seen on his friend before appeared with harsh speed. 

Complete silence filled the room. John attempted to get up but didn't have enough time before the younger Strider was slamming the door and running to his room. 

In a gentle manner, Dirk suggested to John that maybe he should talk to him, since he was his brother and all. 

"No, I'm his best friend." With that, John pulled himself off the bed and worked his way into Dave's bedroom. 

Even though the door was slightly ajar, the brunette decided that knocking was still a good idea. 

"Dave?" John pushed the door open a little bit more so he could see his friend. This was all it took for the blonde to utter a muffled "Go away."

Deciding to venture into the room, John sat down on the bottom on the bed. 

"Come on, just talk to me. I know you're mad bu-"

"I'm not mad." Dave lifted his head from the pillow and looked at John. 

"There are hundreds of emotions I could be feeling right now; and let me tell you, mad is not one of them." 

The Heir's relieved smile didn't soften the Knight's stoic expression. "Oh. Great then! I just wish you hadn't seen that."

Dave paused before responding. "Mad does not even begin to cover it, Egbert." 

John brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck several times. "Oh."

"Yeah, I just came home to a faceful of my brother mackin' on my best friend, and I'm expected to be okay with it? He's not even your age John, you guys are like six years apart." Despite the anger in his voice, Dave's face stayed as neutral as always.

"We didn't think you'd get home for another hour." John refused to make eye contact with his friend.

"So that makes it okay then? Oh let's just have a secret love affair behind Dave's back. That sounds fun. Why don't we put itching powder in his underwear while we're at it? He won't mind." 

The shorter boy's voice began to raise in pitch the longer he talked. "Okay wait, hold on. How the hell is this a love affair? Both of us are single. Why are you so upset over this?"

"How would you feel if you caught me fingering your hypothetical older sister? It sure wouldn't be a nice thing to come home to now would it?" Dave seemed to be talking through clenched teeth.

"It's not like we were even having sex! We were just fooling around. I still don't think I did anything wrong." 

"As if it wasn't going to escalate later." 

"You know what Dave? I'm done with this, I don't even know what I did that upset you  _this much_ and I hate fighting with you. See you later." John got onto his feet and began walking out the door.

"Wait John," The younger Strider stood up and grabbed his friend's elbow. The brunette boy turned around to look at the blonde. "I, um... shit." Behind darkened shades, Dave tried to find the correct words to say. 

Without realizing it, John's pupils dilalated when he saw a flash of **his** Dave amidst an angry one. 

A knowing smirk passed across the Heir's lips. "Wait. Dave, are you trying to tell me that you're  _jealous_ of Dirk? That's why isn't it."

The Knight let go of John's arm and crossed his own together while he admired his shoes. 

John playfully hit Dave's shoulder. "Come on dude, we've been friends since like preschool."

With a deep breath, Dave spoke. "Okay fine, I have a totally huge gay homo crush on you. Happy?"

John's eyes widened, and his face turned a deep magenta. He suddenly realized how close he was to his best friend. How long had their noses almost been touching?

A subtle wave of cinnamon washed over John when he pressed his lips against Dave's. He had wanted to do this for so long. All he could feel was Dave and that was all that was important. Before long, John's fingers had traveled into blonde hair and he smirked at the sharp intake of breath that occured at that moment. 

Dirk had been passing by and shouted through the crack in the door with his best impression of Regina's mom from Mean Girls "Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks? A condom? Let me know! Oh God love ya."

Dave responded by flipping his brother off and went back to kissing John.


End file.
